Irreversible changes?
by Gothic and chaotic
Summary: 3 years after last seeing Kuki,wally transfers to a new school only to meet her again.But the once carefree funloving Kuki seems to have disappeared behind a veil of goth will he be able to get her back to her old self,or are the changes irreversible?
1. The Rebel and the Goth

Right my first KND fanfic so be kind and R & R

A/N: Wally -16

Kuki-15 (nearly 16)

Reversible Changes??

Wally sat drumming his pen on his desk looking out the window, daydreaming. Again. His mind wandered back to his days in the KND, he missed that time of his life completely, Catching the bad guy, stopping evil plots , helping kids everywhere, and most of all he missed Kuki. Sighing heavily he turned back to the front of the class. Wally and the other kids in sector V had been pardoned from having there memory wiped when they were decommissioned. Due to there overall great work for the organisation over their time there. After they were decommission the group were separated Numbuhs 1, 3, and5 went to a school over the other side of the city whilst Numbuh 2 and 4 stayed in this area. Though the team had promised to stay in touch they never did though Numbuh 2 and 4 still stayed good friends. Both Wally and Hoagie had changed lots since they had started at the school .Hoagie was now skinnier and had lost the pilot cap replacing it with a black and blue baseball cap and wore mainly his jeans and t-shirts. Wally himself had grown his hair longer and streaked it with blue (mainly to piss off his parents). His lip was pierced and he wore a dark green hoodie with really scruffy jeans, and following a resent growth spurt he now towered over Hoagie. His attitude remained very much the same. He was often in trouble for fighting and shouting at the teachers which had earned him the nickname 'Rebel'. Everyone called him that now even his parents. Though he now knew one thing. He had realised how much he felt about Kuki and that he should have told her how he felt when they were younger maybe that way he would at least get to see her still.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kuki leant against the crumbly brick wall surrounding the school courtyard. Her once long black hair now was cut sharply reaching her shoulders. Her eyes were heavily eyelined in a dark purple and she wore an even darker shade on her lips.

Her once green jumper was now black and she wore a long netted black and purple skirt over her black Doc Martins. Clutching her folder close to her chest she stared down at the ground. "Hey it's the Gothic girl" some random girl sneered pointing at her. Kuki ignored this remark and rummaged around in her bag for her MP3.Finding it she rammed the ear plugs into her ears and turned it on. Lacuna coil's song 'enjoy the silence' came on and she quietly sung the words to herself. Listening to the song reminded her of Wally; she still really missed him and still thought about him. 'I wonder what ever happened to him' she thought. Suddenly a girl came hurtling across the courtyard to her .Her black hair flew around her head wildly and the long black skirt she was wearing seemed to slow her down. Reaching Kuki she panted "sorry…Mr…Clay…let…us …Out…late…he's…a…idiot!" Stopping to catch her breath the girl slumped down onto the floor grinning madly. Kuki smiled at her. "Don't worry Ingrid, I forgive you" she said. Ingrid gently punched her in the leg when Kuki said that. "Soooo where to now then?" Ingrid asked when she had caught her breath.

"I dunno maybe the arcades or summit?" Kuki answered helping the girl to her feet. "Okies dude onwards to the arcadium of Fun" both the girls burst into laughter and walked off towards the arcade.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"BEETLES" The red faced man yelled a purple vain throbbing in his neck the sight amused Wally and he laughed. Not the best thing to do him then realised. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY WELL YOUNG MAN, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH…" the man paused to take a deep breath. Then in normal tone calmly said "You are outta here buster and this time no coming back". Wally gasped" But Sir..." he began "no buts Wallabee you are being transferred to Graywhell high, TOMORROW, so please get out of my office…NOW!!!" the man pointed at the door and spun around on his chair to face the window. Wally sighed heavily kicking at a piece of imaginary dirt on the ground and shuffled out.

'How can I be getting transferred' Wally thought as he swirled his dinner absent-mindedly round his plate. His parents had been so mad when they found out and were still giving him the silent treatment. He never imagined the fight with Olli would get him in this much trouble, if he'd have known then he wouldn't have beat the guy up so badly. Sighing again he got up from the table and walked slowly to his room. He had to get his stuff ready for school, this time he wouldn't mess up, this time he would stay outta trouble. He tried to remember the name of the place '_oh yeah, Graywhell high…but more like Gray-Hell high_'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2**

Kuki rolled over in bed and tried to focus on her alarm clock, the numbers blurred until her eyes settled. '04:03' the clock read she groaned when she saw how early it was .Tossing and turning she tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. Finally she gave up and got outta bed. Switching on her computer she looked to see if anyone was online, but no one was, everyone else was happily sleeping away, much to Kuki's annoyance. She decided to check her emails to see if Ingrid had sent her anything. She had. Kuki smiled as she read the email;

'_Hey my little gothic friend, Am bored so I'm just emailing you to say ….hi… Hehe. Hope School is okay tomorrow, not that it ever is. Grrrrrr. Oh yeah I heard a guy is bein transferred in from Tree green high tomorrow. Ment to be a total bad ass always getting into fights and beating people up, Sounds like an AWESOME guy….note sarcasm. Well I gots to be goin homework calls (well more like screams)_

_Peace out._

_Ingrid A.K.A Dooms Desire. _

'New guy?' Kuki wondered. Well probably just another person to pick on me she sighed. Yawning slightly she went back to bed hoping tomorrow would be a good day. And it definitely would.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wally stared at the crumbly building and wondered if he would make new friends here. He sure hoped so anyway .People kept looking at him as they walked by he pretended not to notice and made his way to the reception area.

"Hi, I'm Wallabee Beetles, new transfer here I was told to come here to get my classes timetable" he said. The receptionist glared at him through the glass, she was a fat sour faced woman with a hairy mole on her chin. "Take this", she grumbled sliding a piece of paper through the glass. "A student will be here to show you around in a minute, so sit over there till they come in" the woman said in an annoyed tone. Wally did as he was told and sat down on the old creaky chair in the corner. Waiting for his tour guide.

The clock ticked by and Wally was getting bored, he swung his legs on the chair and stared at his bright green laces. A little while later he heard footsteps come along the corridor. The door swung open to reveal a thin pretty girl standing in the door way. Her short black hair was clipped back with a small violet flower; she wore a long flowing purple skirt and a black vest top with purple detailing on it. Her eyes were covered in a dark eye shadow and she wore a dark plum coloured lipstick. Wally stared at the girl, something about her seemed so familiar but he wasn't sure what. "So you the new guy" she asked. "Last time I checked" he smiled. The girl looked at him staring hard as if she recognised him. "Um hello, I know I'm good-looking but you don't have to stare quite so much" he joked. The girl blushed prettily and beckoned him to follow her, which he did.

"So… is this school any good" He asked her as they walked along the empty corridor. "Tis, okay I guess" she shrugged. Then realising how rude she was being she stopped stuck out her hand and said "Oh yeah, sorry forgot to say, I'm Kay" Shaking her hand Wally said "yeah, I'm Rebel..." but was interrupted by a Goth girl who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere "Hello, kay and….sorry don't think we've met" she said to Wally. "I'm Rebel" he answered looking at her. The girl smiled and replied "Ingrid's the name, spookin the locals my game" Kay and Ingrid both laughed, "Nah, am just messin wit ya, so you must be the new kid, and Kay must be showin you round this dump." She paused to gesture around her "well have fun, maybe I'll see you at lunch" the girl then waved goodbye and sped off towards the reception.

"Sorry bout that" Kay apologised meaning Ingrid, "She's kinda in your face but totally kind". She added. They walked on a bit further "so what class have you got next?" kay asked conversationally. Wally unfolded the paper and scanned the writing "…Biology C13…it says" he muttered." That's my class so just follow me" Kay said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The room was crowded with bored looking students talking nosily to each other .When Kay and Wally walked in every one stared up at them. Wally felt embarrassed and stared hard at the floor. The professor looked up at them "You, must be the new student... you can sit in the desk next to Kay" the man pointed towards the vacant seat and went back to writing on the board. Both Wally and Kay sat down; she seemed to stare out the window for a while. "I shall now take the register" the teacher said loudly over the talking. The professor Reeled off the names quickly and Wally tuned out until a familiar name was read out. A very familiar name. "Kuki Sanban" the man called Wally gasped looking around to see if he could find his old crush in the room. "Here" a familiar voice called out. Glancing over at Kay he realised why the girl had seemed so familiar in the first place. Kay was Kuki and boy had she changed.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Realisation

Thanks for reviewing the last chapter much appreciated. Sorry it took me a while to update but I've been writitng some songfics and it slipped my mind. So anyway on with the story.

* * *

Wally stared at Kay/Kuki unblinkingly for a few minutes, attracting attention from the other students. "Hey, new guy take a picture it'll last longer" a dark haired boy called out. Causing Wally to blush and look down t the question sheet in front of him. Kay hadn't noticed him staring…or at least didn't seem to.

* * *

Kuki/Kay's Pov

_For god's sake can't he look at someone else? _I inwardly groan,_ sure he's cute but staring is just plain weird._ Theo Rose called out something to...what was his name again...oh yeah Rebel, Kinda dumb name I feel but whatever, the comment broke his trance and he turned back to his work. So many idiots used to take the piss outta my name. Wow the hilarity, Kuki pure comic genius, that's why I shortened it to Kay. When I started at this school I was so happy and full of energy but the other guys here hated me. The bullying started soon after we began, Numbuh 5 or should I say Abby deserted me when I needed her the most. I was so alone and used to hide away and cry. That was until Ingrid showed up. She was really nice to me and had this air of menace the other kids liked to avoid. Since then everything has gotten better well almost everything. When Ingrid's not around I feel vulnerable but she is hardly ever not there and always apologises if shes late to meet me. All I have to do is keep my head down and I become almost invisible. The whole Goth me came into play when I found listening to angrier more meaning full songs helped me to get rid of my frustrations. I didn't feel my change was all that major, I mean my hair was already black.

The old Kuki is still deep inside me but I fear that if I was ever her again I would have to face the torment and isolation all over again. I prefer to remain invisible gothic Kay, for now at least.

* * *

1 hour later

Normal POV

Wally grabbed his bag and stood up, searching the crowd of students for Ku-Kay. He spotted her leaning against the door frame waiting for him, so she could show him to his next class.

"Just take a right then a left, go up the stairs and it'll be right in front of you" Kay pointed out to Wally. He looked at her confused but nodded his head anyway. "okay, I'll see you at lunch then" Kay smiled, unconsciously Wally grinned back, Still after all these years he liked her a lot, maybe even more then intense like. Wally shivered slightly these feelings weren't new to him, hey he'd had them so often when he was younger it almost felt like the past was repeating itself, Wally wasn't sure if this was a good thing though._I should tell her I'm Wally,_ he realised zoning out on what Kay was telling him. Whilst he'd been lost in his thoughts Kay had walked off, leaving him standing alone in the deserted corridor. Only then did he realise, He had no idea where his class was!!

LATER

Kay pushed the cafeteria door open hoping against hope that no one would notice her go in. Gingerly glancing into the large room she was relieved to find it practically empty bar a few girls the year younger then her, oh and Rebel. He looked up as she walked over and waved slightly. Back tracking a bit she stared hard at him, something, something was so familiar, very familiar. It was beginning to annoy her where did she know this guy from? Sitting down she smiled at him, "so find your class ok?" she asked, the boy grimaced "um…define find?" they both laughed Kay noticed a slight Australian twang in his voice, very slight almost gone. _Wait Wally sounded sort of like that, well with a higher pitch._ That thought made Kay giggle. Out loud. Rebel looked at her confused. "What?" he asked "oh it's nothing, I just thought of something" she explained. He still looked unsure though. Trying to steer away from the subject she asked him about his old school. "It was crud, the teachers were idiots and I was always in fights with kids" he stared down at his lunch and sighed "hopefully it will be better here, I mean…" he paused sheepishly "you're here". Kuki was stunned and blushed prettily. "Well…um…thanks?" she flustered not used to compliments. A shrill shriek broke the moment. They both looked up to see Ingrid grinning wildly. "My my, aren't we comfortable" Ingrid teased. Wally fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat avoiding eye contact, whilst Kay blushed an even deeper red and glared at her friend.

Shrugging innocently Ingrid sat down next to Wally. "So...Rebel? I like your lip ring" Ingrid said pointing to the green lip ring. "Um, thanks" Wally replied suddenly self conscious. "Oh I got silverstein's new album" Ingrid suddenly remembered reaching into her black bag to get it. Pulling it out she waved the case in Kay's face, swatting the CD case away Kay started to eat her lunch. Rebel ate his too, trying to not look at Kay so obviously. Noticing his blatant crush on her friend Ingrid silently laughed, formulating a plan in her head.

After eating lunch Ingrid remembered some random homework she needed to do quite convenient really. Leaving Kay and Rebel alone again. Instantly remembering his comment from before Kay became shy wanting to run away and hide. "Soooo, wanna show me round" Wally said. Realising the comment was directed at her Kay silently nodded and gathered her stuff together.

Leaving the cafeteria they walked out into the courtyard. A lone bench was placed in the corner in front of the school, the pair walked over. Past a group of kids from their year. "Hey…YOU, Goth freak" A nasally voice called out nastily. Kuki tensed and pretended not to hear. "I'M talkin to you!!!!" the voice shouted angrily. "Rebel sensed Kay's uneasiness; looking over at the owner of the voice he balled his hand into a fist. But remembering his decision to avoid fights unclenched it. Instead he called out "Just shut up dude before things get REALLY nasty", it was an empty threat but the look he gave the guy was very dangerous almost psychotic. A small smile spread across his lips at the guys shocked expression. But it did the trick they all walked off leaving him and Kay to sit at the bench. Alone. They sat in an awkward silence both wondering what to say. All of a sudden a voice called out to Wally. "Wally!!!...is that you?!" A tall boy walked over he wore black shades, a red t-shirt, Black drainpipes and red converse. Wally instantly recognised him as Nigel Uno. Numbuh one. Grinning broadly Wally got up and walked over to him. "Nigel, how ya doin?" Launching into a conversation about each other lives since the decommissioning, they forgot about Kuki sat on the bench. She sat mouth open staring at Rebel…or should she say Wally! She felt weird, why hadn't he said?! That must have been why he was looking at her all through their lesson together. He'd heard her name called out. But that was almost 3 hours ago and they'd been alone for ages it's not like he couldn't have told her. Now her shock melted into anger she frowned at Wally walked back over smiling. "Whoa, cool Numbuh 1, God it seems like forever since…."his voice trailed off when he saw the look on Kuki's face. It had finally dawned on him that Nigel had called him Wally. Kuki knew. Wally gulped loudly. "So Rebel…or should I say WALLY". She said Wally so venomously he stepped back. "look, Kay…I was gunna tell you, it….it just…slipped my mind" he cringed at his lame excuse" Kuki stood up glaring at him, "yeah sure…whatever" she hissed storming off to find Ingrid.

Wally stared after her mentally kicking himself. He had really forgotten to tell her, Kinda. He had planned to tell her a second before Nigel called out to him. Now, well now he didn't know what to do. It was obvious he had to face her, and soon. Wally groaned _wouldn't it just be easier to switch schools?_

* * *

Well hope you liked it. I know it's a short chapter but there ya go. Please R & R .I hope to update again soon, but easier said then done :) 


	3. The eyes hold the key

Chapter three done sorry it took a while, writers block and all, Have no clue when the next chapter will be uploaded, Bad report fraid to say and my time on the computor is now limited, annoying but unavoidable. Hope you enjoy not sure it went how i planned, I checked it over for any grammer errors but didn't see many, but I was quite tired at the time so...ya know :p

* * *

Kuki sat in an empty classroom atop a desk, pouring her heart out to Ingrid. "…..And he didn't say a thing!!" she finished, close to tears staring imploringly at her friend. Ingrid stood looking thoughtful for a second. "Well you have never stopped talking about this Rebel", "Wally" Kuki corrected. "Rebel, Wally….Whatever, I mean it is obvious to everyone he likes you….and I mean like like," Ingrid paused to grin mischievously at her friend. "So what if he didn't tell you, I bet he had his own reasons for it, so come on lets go find him so he can explain." 

Pulling Kuki to her feet, Ingrid forced her back out into the corridor. Kuki stumbled slightly, but managed to regain her balance by grabbing someone's arm. "Sorry" she began to apologise before looking up. Looked straight into Wally's eyes her words stuck in her throat, they're eyes were locked together. Kuki tried desperately to break the connection but was hypnotised by his passionate gaze, she noticed him leaning forward, bit by bit getting closer and closer. A feeling of fear rose in her stomach that mixed with pure pleasure at the thought of what she knew was coming. Gently his lips brushed against hers for a split second the clocks stopped and time stood still, but then the moment was broken. Both Wally and Kuki jumped back both blushing bright red and flustering, not least Wally. Ingrid just stood mouth hung open in disbelief, for the first time in her life words failing her. Tugging at his collar slightly Wally coughed awkwardly, trying to break the deathly silence. "Um….I'm sorry Kuki, no idea what came over me" he mumbled his face still a bright red. "Uh…yeah...we...well same here." Kuki tried to laugh it off but failed. Her heart beat faster, when she thought back to the kiss. "Well, ya know…must go….to….um…do that thing…..I was gunna do" Wally lied. Badly. Turning around Wally began to run. Faster then he had ever before, heading anywhere but here. Though fear and embarrassment fuelled his run, the smile of pure happiness would not fade from his face.

Kuki tried to smother the feelings inside her, desperately trying to extinguish the fading candle within her which for a few seconds a moment before had grown massively. Ingrid slowly blinking her eyes in astonishment tried one last time to speak. "What the hell just happened??!!" She cried. "I wish I knew, I truly do" Kuki said softly.

Wally paced up and down the pavement wringing his hands, why had he done that??? Why. It made no sense. I mean she'd grabbed his arm looked at him…AND HE'D KISSED!!!!! Wally silently cringed covering his face with his arms. Well that was one of the most stupid , random things he'd ever done. AND he'd loved it. He didn't actually regret kissing her, more he regretted doing it at such a bad moment. After he'd upset her and everything. He'd only meant to apologise, not bloody kiss her. but her eyes had been so beautiful, intoxicating. His heart had overruled his head and taken charge. The kiss had been all his hearts doing, and Wally mentally cursed the annoying internal organ for doing what his head had feared too much to try.

* * *

Over the next week, Wally and Kuki avoided being alone together, much to Ingrid's annoyance. They both still hung around with each other, but tried to avoid conversation, eye contact and any other form of interaction that could involve awkwardness. Wally had taken to drawing in a notepad, whilst Kuki barely removed her headphones from her ears. 

One Day Ingrid snapped…**'_this is getting too much'_**, she mentally groaned. Screaming out quietly, she grabbed her bag and stormed off, fast before they could catch up. "Ingrid?" Kuki called out uncertainly. Kuki began to gather her bags together, planning to catch up with her friend, but something stopped her, she wasn't sure what 'IT' was but it stopped her all the same. Trying to steal a look at Wally, she gasped realising he was staring at her. Intensely, like he had before... well before….the thing. Kuki gulped, those eyes weren't going to trap her again, no way, no how, not even…..but she looked at him, the familiar paralysis had set in and she tried with all her might to move to, do something that didn't involve looking at Wally. Wally, same as Kuki was trying to break the spell she cast over him, just he didn't try as hard. The same feeling of uncontrollable lust pulled their bodies together. Just as their lips were millimetres apart the school bell chimed loudly breaking the spell. Scooping her things into her black, lacy bag. Kuki walked off, trying to ignore the feelings longing and how close she'd come to….repeating the incident.

Wally sat staring after her, feeling, well slightly disappointed by having been saved by the bell. A familiar shadow fell over him, looking up he saw Ingrid glaring down at him, "Will you two just stop messing around and get together before I kill one of you…and guess who I'm nearest too at the moment" she threatened. "I don't know what you mean" he lied awfully. Rolling her heavily eyelined eyes Ingrid plonked herself down on the seat next to him. "I. Am. Not. An. Idiot .DO NOT TREAT ME LIKE ONE!!" she snarled. "I have an idea, that may work, but don't get your hopes up too high" leaning in slightly she whispered her plan to him, a slow smile spread across Wally's face and he nodded furiously.

Watching from the classroom, Kuki stared at Ingrid and Wally, sat, closely, on the bench. A weird feeling rose inside her. Was it jealousy? **_Nah, nope it can't be, could it be though?_** She thought. All Kay did know was that she didn't like Ingrid and Wally being so…cosy, together. That she couldn't deny no matter how hard she tried. Leaning her head onto her hand, Kuki sighed unsure what she was going to do. **_Why were emotions so...complicated??_**

**_

* * *

_Thanks for reading, Please Read and Review, thanks to previous reviewers btw,**

**_lemony anemone_**

**_katasimko_**

**_Numbeh 013 and_**

**_Shakespeare's2Juliet_**

**bye**

**Hope your enjoying reading this story , Please Read and Review, **

**Gothic and Chaotic**


End file.
